


库尔扎斯的春天

by Depressed



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>库尔扎斯没有春天，每个人都这么说，我也曾经这样认为。<br/>奥尔什方和光之战士在3.0之前的一次对话，一点点肉渣，和一个flag。</p>
            </blockquote>





	库尔扎斯的春天

库尔扎斯没有春天，所有人都知道。

我能用三种语言重复这个事实，再从地质的、气象的、以太学的三个方面来论述它的成因。但无论如何重复或考证，结果都是不变的——我正在永无春日的死地苟延残喘，或者，用一种更为体面的说法，蛰伏着等待转机。

而在转机到来之前，还有人需要我照料，同时遵从。

阿尔菲诺小少爷，水晶义勇队的召集者，也是我们身陷此处的罪魁祸首。但我不能责备他，至少现在不行，这孩子仍然徘徊在崩溃的边缘——无论身体和精神都是。

那场晚宴后的第一个满月之夜，我和他在雪之家的火炉旁枯坐。浩荡的风声在窗外咆哮着，我仿佛身处怒涛间的巨轮底舱，在昏黄的灯光中等待自己的命运。

“我要是能出去就好啦。”塔塔露盯着桌上的啤酒，轻轻叹了口气，“雅·修特拉曾经教过我，钓满月沙丁鱼的法子。我要用它烤一个大大的派，切开送给营地里的每个人。”

我挪挪椅子，坐得离壁炉更近些，用背影挡住眼神，把染血的绷带丢进去烧。

阿尔菲诺只是沉默不语，轻轻抿一口酒，瞳仁里映着跳动的炉火。或许那不是炉火，自从我在乌尔达哈王宫外重逢这位少年，他瞳仁里的光芒就没有熄过。

“库尔扎斯高地也是可以垂钓的，等天气好一些，外面不那么危险了，我就和你一起去。”我把话题从不妥当的领域带开。塔塔露一直坚定地相信，一些离开我们的朋友还会回来，她已经用掉了整整两沓纸，来画他们的衣服图样。

阿尔菲诺斜瞥了她一眼：“闭嘴，塔塔露。如果你干不了有用的事情，就别再吵得人头疼。”最后几个字是哽咽着吐出来的，他很快转过头去，拒绝与我们的目光交汇。

“是的，阿尔菲诺先生。但是，但是您不能再这样坐下去了！”那拉拉菲尔少女瘪瘪嘴，回答他的斥责，因为委屈而泛起泪花，“已经一周多了……您一直不肯多吃东西！”

眼看绷带烧尽了，我起身，搭一只手在她肩膀上，权作安慰，却把她压得一个踉跄，于是我才后知后觉地记起自己铠甲的重量，讪讪地收手。塔塔露被我的尴尬逗乐了，抿嘴一笑，眨眨眼睛，把眼角的泪珠抹下去。

发作过了，阿尔菲诺似乎也知道自己是在无理取闹，推开酒杯，下了椅子，向火炉边走去，大概是想在那里小憩片刻。他踉跄了几步，却在塔塔露扶住他之前，身子一歪，倒在壁炉前的地毯上。

塔塔露尖叫出声。

我不禁抽口冷气，跑到阿尔菲诺身边，摸到了他的脉搏和呼吸，又掀开衣服，确认没有伤口裂开，才去试他的额头——果然热得烫手。

“他没事，只是发烧而已。”

“我，我把阿尔菲诺先生抬到床上去！”塔塔露用力抬了那少年两次，脸颊通红，大气直喘，却没能动摇他分毫。我试图弯下腰去帮忙，又立刻抽一口气，坐回椅子上歇息片刻，放弃了这个念头。

发烧不能算是重病，可如果抱得不稳当，磕到小少爷的头，情况就不好说了。

我取来大衣给他盖上，叹口气，向塔塔露叮嘱，“让他暂时睡在这儿吧，地毯还算厚。你就在这里陪着他，醒了的话给他喝水，不许他再碰酒。”

我出发去寻找此地的主人，那位称我为挚友的骑士。

如果你在伊修加德的街头邂逅奥尔什方·灰石，你一定不会想到，眼睛眨都不眨盯着你，叠声夸赞你强健肉体的那个精灵，还是巨龙首的指挥官。你也一定无法想像，那位热情得几乎轻浮的贵族私生子，在指挥作战时如何严肃。

我会把他笑容的消褪归咎于巨龙首，归咎于那些拔地而起，在雪地上投下修长灰影的尖锐塔楼；那座与灰影同样阴沉，与积雪同样冰冷的石制堡垒。的确，会有执剑着甲的年轻战士进出其中，尚有余温的汗水比火炉更能温暖人心。但是当你想到那些战士很快就会为仇恨或荣耀死去，留下双亲稚子在山岳之都的寒风中，裹着破布瑟瑟发抖的时候，你真的能感觉到暖意么？

没有人比奥尔什方更清楚了。我看见他紧蹙的眉头，于是见到已死和将要战死的青年人，听到贯穿千年的龙啸，尝到和着雪沫的朔风。

他在当中的座椅上正坐，副官侍立在旁，面前立着几个下级军官，一样站得笔直，不知怎得，让人联想到战火熄灭后，废墟中屹立不倒的石柱。他的眉头皱着，手里攥着张已经变形了的纸，低声说着话。

门闩响声嘈杂，他闻声抬起头，与我四目相对，风似乎卷走了他的怒意。我的朋友露出笑容，明亮得离虚假只有一步之遥。但我知道他真的在笑，奥尔什方从不隐瞒我任何事。

“我的挚友，在这样寒冷的天气里，能见到你美妙的肉体，真是让人心神一振！”

“你似乎在忙？没关系，我可以等。”

“没什么。”他依旧是笑着的，“说吧。”

于是我照实叙述阿尔菲诺小少爷的病情，和我对他需要的药物种类的估计。

“我还以为，你要答应我的请求，去我卧室里烤火了。”我的朋友调侃一句，随即招手叫副官过来，附在对方耳边，用我听不懂的语言低声说些什么。那青年战士神色一凛，似乎是要反驳，却最终没敢开口，犹疑着去了。火炉很热，汗水沁出来，刺得我后背阵阵作痒。

有些时候，目光和汗水有同样的功效。我正背对着巨龙首的下级军官们，我决定不去看他们的眼睛。

“雪要停了。”奥尔什方拯救了我，“和我去看看外面的风景吧。”

我的朋友不可能呼风唤雨，于是我在心里谢过他的好意，躲开他下属的目光，跟着他一路上行，直到堡垒顶端的瞭望台。石墙内壁仍然是冷的，风雪肆虐，而炉火无能为力。

“你不信雪会停，还是跟我上来了。”他说。

我看着我登上塔楼的原因，一时无话可说，只好提起不合时宜的话题：“你的属下，他们还在下面等，我……我觉得你可能有重要的事。”

错愕之后，是捧腹大笑。他好不容易停下笑声，说：“我没办法要来泽梅尔家克扣的补给，这事他们知道。我们没在讨论重要的事情，只是一些流血的人，在一起痛骂不公而已。科朗蒂奥不是贵族，他和大家一起抱怨说不定会比我更好。”

我望向远方茫然的白，思考起如何帮他解决补给的问题，或是摆平泽梅尔家和福尔唐家的争斗。但这些想法最终归于对自己的痛恨，权力、金钱、地位、人脉，这些都和一个普通的冒险者无关。我所凭借的超越之力，也……

我神游得太过明显，奥尔什方一个手肘，戳在我的肋骨上。他力度不重，我却痛呼一声，踉跄几步，被他接在怀里，半扶半抱的拽到屋里坐下。

“脱下来。”在他的命令下，我解下铠甲，掀起绒衣，露出一直妥帖隐藏的伤口。

“已经感染了，需要幻术师……幸亏幻术是骑士的必修课。”他喃喃着，手在我的伤口上悬了一下又收回，似乎是想要检查，又不敢接触。

“这是你在乌尔达哈宴会上受的伤。”他低声道，“你一直不告诉我。”

“你够忙了。”我阖上眼睛，靠在他肩上，伪装被揭开之后，流露软弱就更理所当然些。

“你可以为阿尔菲诺的一点病来找我，却不肯让人替你治伤。你试图自己解决所有事，但是伤口不是蛮神，铜刃团和水晶义勇队也不是，你的朋友们可以帮你分担。他们叫你英雄，但是五年之前，同样有冒险者被称作英雄，他们消失在了光里。”他的语气更激昂些，我能察觉到，他铠甲下的身躯正在颤抖。

“告诉我，我的挚友，我难道不同样是你的朋友吗？”

他的气息是灼热的，我不禁想靠得更近些。反驳的话蒸发在空气里。

“是的，你是，你一直都是……”

自从沙漠之城的政变后，我第一次允许自己感受到一些事情：酸痛的腿和脚掌，冻得僵硬的耳朵、手指和鼻子，抽痛的伤口，嗡嗡作响的耳朵。我呜咽出声，将力量更多地加在他身上些。

“睡吧，我的挚友，我的光之战士……我不会让你消失在光里。”他低声念着幻术师的咒语，我的意识渐渐模糊，恍惚间，有粗砺却温柔的触感，落在脸颊和唇间。

我靠在奥尔什方的肩头，躲入他的温暖中。

再醒来，眼前还是穹顶，还是石墙，却比我熟见的更亲切些，就连火炉，也烧得更旺。床是单人的，床单粗糙却厚实，我向下一压，也没有吱吱呀呀的声音，只有床垫确切的温暖。

我抬起头，蓝眼睛，薄嘴唇，奥尔什方看着我笑。

“你醒了……终于醒了。”他说。

我想要说，他能一直这么看我，我是愿意不醒来的。但肋骨上有绷带，脚上有冻疮，所以我还是不作这可能成真的假设为好。

“醒了。”我就只笑，不说更多的话。

“你的伤口没有危险，用了合适的药，很快就会痊愈。”他伸手进去，摸绷带的边缘，粗砺的手掌和我的皮肤接触，窜起一点火花。

冬天的屋子里，总是干燥的。

他悻悻地缩回手，又去试我额头上的温度：“阿尔菲诺比你好很多，塔塔露在照顾他，幻术师每天过去看一次。”

我点头，询问他的事情：“龙族有新的动向么？还有乌尔达哈，和伊修加德的教皇厅……”

他的胸膛颤抖着，像是山在震颤：“我的挚友。”他说。我喜欢“我的”两个字，给我有所归的错觉。他去握我的手，我低下头，吞咽不存在的唾液。

“再拖延些时间，感染就可能是致命的了。我让他们给你安眠药，让你在过去的三天里不用想着艾欧泽亚……难道在你眼里，你就只是艾欧泽亚的拯救者么？”

语言是最无力的证明，于是我挣扎着起身吻他，我的骑士撑着我，令这个病人不至于倒下。吻落在额头，眉梢和鼻尖，而最终我吻上他的唇，舌头和牙齿笨拙地磕碰在一起，我尝到血的味道——但流血是常事，而接吻不是，我们都尝过足够的血，而只在此刻才能得到一点仓促的爱。

他穿着便服，厚实却简单的衬衫。我解他的扣子，动作迟缓笨拙，他试了两次把我的手推开，却终究不舍得用力，也不那么情愿推开我。

“你受着伤，不要胡闹！”他作最后的抗议。

“踏上艾欧泽亚起，我就一直在受伤，而且痊愈之后，我就要回到雪之家去了。”他仍然有些犹豫，于是我再次坚持，“你难道不爱我吗？我的骑士，我的奥尔什方？”

他的扣子全解开了，露出小麦色的胸膛，很快长裤也落在地上。他帮我侧过身去躺，受伤的一边朝上，不会被压到。

“你不要乱动。”他的气息喷在我脸上，炉火一样，温暖而带着生机，“交给我。”

奥尔什方躺在我身后，颀长的身体和我紧紧相依。他顺着我的背脊一路吻下去，舌头一掠而过，留下湿润的痕迹。手指则拨弄起我身下的某处，我不禁一颤，低呼出声。他下意识地去摸绷带，感觉到那白色的布料完好如初才继续动作。我没能坚持多久，体液溅在被子里，洇湿可见的一片。

“进来，我要你进来。”我压低了声音，头埋在枕头里，恳求着。

他一点点进入我的身体，先是手指的试探，再是插入。奥尔什方动得缓慢而柔和，似乎我不是个成年男人，而是什么极易破碎的三星工匠制成品，用魔神材料制成，摆在拍卖行里，叫出千万高价的那一种。

说到身价，恐怕沙蝎众开出对我的赏金，也有那么多了吧。

他动得略激烈些，一切关于赏金或沙蝎众或战争的念头都从我脑海中飘出去，我唯一的朋友，我的恋人在我的身体里，切实的充盈感让我再也无暇他顾，而他的手指又开始拨弄。

“我的挚友啊……”他达到高潮的时候，附在我耳边，先称我挚友，再低声念我的名字。我弓起身子，喘得像一条脱水的鱼。他似乎还说了什么，但我很快就又沉沉睡去。

再醒过来的时候，耳边就是幻术师恼怒的喊声，和巨龙首指挥官大人不住的致歉了——绷带还是开了，伤口也有开裂的迹象。

“谢谢您，幻术师女士。但您不能全都责备他呀，毕竟我也有一份责任。而且……炉火的确太暖和了。”我耸耸肩，轻快地笑着说。

我在巨龙首指挥官的卧室里，休息直到伤口完全痊愈。照顾两个病人对塔塔露来说太过辛苦，而且奥尔什方阁下非常乐意为他的挚友效劳。当然，我得承认，那么暖和的炉火，的确让人舍不得太早离开。

一个月之后，我如期痊愈，奥尔什方也收到来自伊修加德皇都的信，他的父亲表示，非常欢迎击退龙族的光之战士一行，前往拜访。

我回到雪之家，帮助阿尔菲诺小少爷和塔塔露·塔露女士收拾行囊，奥尔什方则用这段时间，对代行职责的科朗蒂奥作最后的叮嘱。我还不敢说一切都好，但是至今为止，一切都在变好。

库尔扎斯曾经有过春天，或许它还会再来。我会和我的朋友与恋人一起，满怀希望地等候。


End file.
